FNAF: The end party
by FandomFanWriter
Summary: Freddy felt like something was missing so Foxy invited the other members, toys, ghosts and Springtrap. They are going to have a blast! But somebody wont...


DISCLAIMER- I do not own FNAF! I do not own the characters! I do not own the picture! But however I did write the story!

FNAF Belongs to Scott

Story made by Lilly-Bun-Bun

* * *

' _It's finally over..'_ Freddy thought and sighed. He sat down on stage, looking at his hat on his hands. The area was fairly lit, completely different from how dark the game you played was. Chica and Bonnie came next to Freddy and sat on stage as well. Bonnie carried his guitar and strummed it a bit. Chica came with her cupcake and

"We will rest in peace... after all these years!" Freddy smiled when he said this to Chica and Bonnie, he putted his hat back on.

"But something is missing.." Freddy said sorrowfully and putting his hand on his chest.

"What's missing?" Chica curiously said to Freddy. Foxy went out of his cove and saw the gang sitting on stage.

"What be goin' on?" Foxy questioned Freddy's crew. They all looked pretty upset and disappointed.

"Come sit down, we all need to talk." Freddy offered Foxy a spot on the stage between him and Bonnie. Everything was quiet for only a few minutes and then Foxy spoke to Freddy.

"Is be alright if I invited t' toys?" Foxy said in his pirate accent, looking at Freddy. Freddy's eyes turned black with white pupils. Freddy acted like he froze in a bad surprise. Freddy's jaw was opened and this worried Foxy and the others.

"You.. invited the other toys?" Freddy laughed with an insane sound. That Freddy laugh you hear in the first game. Foxy gulped and he nodded slowly. The second he nodded, the toy gang came crashing in.

"Heyo!" Toy Freddy said with his arms up, fists clenched, like he was pumping the party. But in reality, he wasn't. Everything was in the wrong moment..

" _ **Oh, this isn't the right time?"**_ Mangle sorrowfully whispered to Toy Chica, with her head spinning to her side. Toy Bonnie heard the conversation besides him when he was holding his guitar in a standing position. The toys were at the door area, all of them were confused. Mangle was the only animatronic on the ceiling, above the rest of the toy gang. Toy Chica stared at Mangle and whispered, "It is not the right time.."

"This is supposed to be a reunion, right?" Toy Bonnie said, pointing his index finger up, like he was acting like he knew everything.

"Aye lad, it be a party." Foxy said, glaring at Freddy. "And t' party would be fun," Foxy sternly said. This shocked Freddy and the others. Freddy was the one who made choices all the time, not Foxy!

"Fine, we will have a party." Freddy announced to everybody in the building. Suddenly the guards Mike, Jeremy, Phone Guy and Purple came out of the office with party supplies.

"I knew the time for parties would come!" Purple cheerfully said with gloat in his words. There was yet another awkward silence. Mike just rolled his eyes with crossed arms while Phone Guy was disappointed in Purple.

"No gloatting or bragging in the party," Phone guy reminded. There was a knock on the door the moment Phone Guy finished speaking.

"I wonder who that could be," Purple huffed with a hint of annoyance. Marionette was the one who opened the door, "Purple, your special delivery is here!" The Marionette laughed.

The figure that went inside the pizzaria was Springtrap. " _Hello, Purple, you know why I came here,"_ The yellow bunny said to Purple. The Purple guy was nervous, so he came up with what to say, "For a party?.." he said with a guess. Springtrap smirked and opened his low jaw, making a malfunction sound. It was like this for a moment until he had to say something,

"For a party!" The yellow bunny cheered and sounded like Pinkie Pie for a second. Springtrap was happy this time, but next time wouldn't be so nice for Purple.

"Also I have some guests," Springtrap moved out of the way and behind him was the phantom versions of the old gang. They all separated and flew around the area, like annoying children they used to be. Springtrap let out a sigh of relief. The Marionette seemed pretty happy when he saw the ghosts, like old times.

"Let the party start!" Golden Freddy randomly said when he teleported behind Freddy.

The party started _hours_ ago and the tables had pizza boxes and cake. Some beer too. So, the chickens were the ones who setted up the food. The foxes did the decorations. The bunnies were done with setting up the chairs and the bears are making sure that everything is alright.

The pizzaria was decorated like a nightclub, disco lights were everywhere. There was a karaoke machine on stage for the contest. Mangle, Toy Chica and Chica were currently singing. Chica was the main singer, Toy Chica and Mangle were the chorus. They were gonna make Foxy, Bonnie and Toy Bonnie lose, so Foxy had a plan. Foxy and Balloon Boy were making a deal.

"If ye ruin t' lasss' karaoke, I will get ye a date," Foxy smirked with his eyepatch up, like it was a surprise for Balloon Boy. The small child robot knew it was a trick,

"No. They are the only girls in the whole restaurant!" Balloon Boy complained and frowned at Foxy. Foxy took a moment to think,

"I will build ye a new one then!" Foxy said, lowering his eyepatch and staring at Balloon Boy.

"Fine.." Balloon Boy groaned in annoyance and got up from his seat. Balloon Boy managed to sneak behind Golden Freddy and he was now behind the curtains of the stage. Balloon Boy painted his balloons as a girly looking thing. With pink and white balloons he hopes not to fail his identity. Balloon Boy jumped out from the curtains and sang to Chica who stopped in surprise,

 **"And** ** _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII will always love you!"_** Balloon Boy sang out loud, ruining the girls' karaoke. Foxy was laughing in the background while the rest did a facepalm. Chica's jaw dropped that made her look like Withered Chica a little. The only similar thing was the beak.

"Oh sugar honey iced tea!" Balloon Boy shouted out loud, by accident and ran. Chica was very angry at Balloon Boy, so she ran after him. Foxy laughed louder and slapped Bonnie behind his back. When he did that, Bonnie's face fell off. It felt like it was in slow motion so Bonnie was

"That ended pretty badly.." Freddy sighed in anger.

To be continued


End file.
